


walk more slowly

by url02cabbadge (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crow - Freeform, Lost in the Woods, No Romance, Wolves, ace is a wolf, apples are evil, bird person - Freeform, hes a dick at the beginning though, just brotherly fluff, overprotective ace, sabos a bird, wolf - Freeform, younger Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/url02cabbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little babe lost in the woods shakes hands with a wolf and a crow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. over the garden wall

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done.
> 
> it's pretty short cuz' I cant really write long things
> 
> Yay! my first fanfic in a while. So this exists i guess
> 
> I swear there are not enough Luffy, Ace and Sabo in the woods stories.
> 
> Luffy's about seven in this and Ace and Sabo are 19 i guess, they're not in this chapter though.
> 
> anyway Luffy roaming around the woods in the next one

The large red apple hung innocently from the branch of an old crooked apple tree. The tree sadly hunched over as the wind bent it's branches and the few leaves that it had rustled against it's gray bark.

Luffy stared up at the fruit high above his head, a brightly colored leaf twirling between his small fingers and a wide grin playing on his lips. A light frosty wind ruffled the hair that peeked from under his straw hat and he wiped his slightly pink nose with the sleeve of his oversized red sweater. Though it was already mid autumn it wasn't all that cold in fuusha village, only slight chilled gusts of wind disturbed the otherwise pleasant weather allowing the boy to stay warm in his knee high shorts and sandals. Luffy's stomach gave out a loud growl and a small hand was placed on it. He stared up at the bushes of lilacs that grew along the tall stone walls that separated little garden from the town. With a quick look around to make sure no-one was near he stuffed the leaf in his hands into the pocket of his sweater and began to climb the wall.

it wasn't all that difficult, the large stones provided great leverage for his small hands and sandal clad feet and in no time he made it to the top. Once he made it up there though, he realized the fruit was farther than he originally assumed.

No biggie, he could still get it.

He reached his little hand at it, stretched out his whole body and leaned on some of the branches for support, but to no avail. Cautiously he inched closer to the edge of the wall were some of the rocks moved around from his disturbance.

He reached.

'closer'

Once more.

'closer'

Almost.

Luffy was now standing on his tippy-toes carefully balancing on the rocks and grasping onto the trunk of the tree for support. His fingertips brushed the smooth surface of the fruit and he leaned over just a bit more. The old branches creaked under his weight but the child payed no mind to it the promise of a juicy treat mere millimeters away from him. One more final reach and-

'thunk'

The fruit was now secured in his hand but in the process a box fell out of his back pack. Luckily the wooden candy box got caught in some branches not too far out of reach. Luffy let out an annoyed huff and repositioned himself on the wall. He placed the apple into the pocket of his sweater along with the leaf and leaned over the grab the box.

'creek'

The branches whined under the boy's weight and some loose rocks trembled under his knees. A strong gust of wind blew from behind him making the child lean further into the tree. After many attempts to grab the box he finally managed to grab onto the smooth surface without it slipping from his fingers. Luffy yelled out in victory before beginning to get up.

"Ah-"

Is all he managed before

'crack'

The tree gave out under him and the rocks rolled out from under his feet.

Luffy fell.

and he fell,

and he fell,

and he fell,

and he fell.

Before finally hitting solid ground. He tried shakily to get up, wobbly hands supporting his upper body as he lifted it off the ground.

'crish'

'crack'

'crash'

A large branch from the apple tree that had had fallen with him now crashed right on top of the of the poor boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy struggled to get the heavy branch off of him. He wriggles around, arches his back and grabs onto nearby foliage. After a few minutes of this he gives up opting to look around him. Tall, mostly birch, trees stretched out and reached for the skies allowing only the bare minimum of light to pass through. Luckily for Luffy his fall had made a large opening above him and sunlight illuminated the magenta flowers that covered the entirety of the forest floor.

"So this is little garden."

Luffy mused to himself spitting out a few pink flowers that had gotten into his mouth. Only ever having the chance to glance at the dark forest from behind the stone walls that lined the town it would have been an understatement to say the child was in utter awe. He had grown up hearing dark tales about the place from both his grandfather and other adults from the village. He'd heard of how people who wandered into the woods never came back and if they did they were barely alive, and of how the few hunters that braved to venture in came back with tales of huge and terrifying monsters.

For a place that that was supposedly supposed to be such a dark and scary place Luffy found it to be very calm. The few rays of midday sunlight that managed to squeeze through the thick canopy of trees highlighted some of the magenta carpeted floor. The white trunks of the birch trees stood out in the dense forest and the filtered light made them almost glow in the darker parts of the forest. A few birds chirped here and there and the chilly mid autumn wind rustled the leaves on the trees and a few of the thinner branches beat gently against against their trunks. Luffy looked up to where he fell from seeing his backpack dangle uselessly from a high up tree branch.

He wriggled under the apple tree branch some more before resting his face on the slightly squashed carpet of flowers their strong scent of burnt pinewood slightly irritating his eyes.

He lay there for a while chewing on some of the pink plants before the sound of a branch snapping in front of him caught his attention. Luffy lifts up his head just as a large deer knocked over the wooden box of candy and began sniffing its contents. The stags abnormally long neck, short and bulky body and its large rack of antlers that crowned its head left the boy momentarily mesmerized by the odd looking animal. The sound of something crunching though brought Luffy right out of his awe induced trance.

"Oi!" He yelled angrily. The deer ignored the child and continued to chew on the flower shaped candy. "Oi! Oi deer! Oi!" he continued to yell flailing his small hands around. After a moment of consideration the deer finally lifted up it's head and focused it's dark round eyes on the flailing child. Stepping over the box of candy it took a few long strides forward before stopping and blowing a huff of warm air onto the boy. Luffy stared back at the creature, lip jutting out in a pout and hands crossed across his small chest.

"Oi! you stupid deer!"

The deer had began chewing on his dark hair. Luffy jerked his head back and pushed the stags head back with his palm. The deers wet snout and moist warm breath lightly tickled his skin. Luffy slid his hand along the deers warm chestnut brown hair, it's ear twitched when he ran his hand over it but the deer did nothing to attempt to remove the child from itself.

That is, until the boy grabbed onto the deers antlers, each hand grasping the complex body structures. The stag jerked it's head back, effortlessly lifting the heavy branch Luffy was trapped under and the child along with it. The deer shook it's head until the boy finally let go and fell onto the bed of flowers. The stag let out a few huffs, stomped it's hooves on the ground and then waltzed off.

Luffy picked himself up from the ground only half heartedly attempting to brush off the bits of foliage off of himself. "Thanks!" he yelled after the deer before turning around and assessing the box. He bent down and carelessly picked up the the pieces of candy flowers getting trapped along with them in his grip and placed back into the box. Feeling a lump at his side as he made to get up again he dug around his pocket, pulling out the apple and brightly colored leaf. The red apple was bruised on one side and an edge of the leaf was torn off, without much thought though Luffy dumped the leaf and fruit into the box.

After adjusting his hat back onto his head the child stared into the gloomy forest infront of him with the box clutched tightly in his small arms his cheeks and chest puffed out and an determined look in his honey eyes Luffy took his first step away from the sunny clearing caused by his fall and ventured into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing long things but i have a basic concept of where i want this story to go.
> 
> Went back and rewrote some of the first chapter to make it fit better plus the flow works better this way.
> 
> For anyone wondering the candy in the box is wagashi, if you want a basic grasp on what it looks like just search 'wagashi' on amazon it should be the first thing that pops up.
> 
> The deer is based off a concept art from souljacker, just search 'souljacker deer concept art' on google its somewhere among the mechs.
> 
> but yeah, next chapter Luffy definetly wandering around the woods and possibly Ace


End file.
